Wątek:SoVerySophie/@comment-27771088-20160312100825
SyaaayRD *:3 *CZEJKAJTA *Red Diamona opuścił(-a) czat. *10:52MinyooAdrienette#MINYOOSIĘREKLAMUJE XD Blog użytkownika:MinyooAdrienette/Tales of Xionmao ~ Rozdział 9 *10:52Marinette505LUDZIE *10:52BlondynkaUWAGA ZARAZ WRACAM *10:52Kimiko95Blog użytkownika:Kimiko95/Moje życie Rozdział 1 *10:52PatriszmaMINYOO *10:52TheAngry* TheAngry wysadził bunkier w powietrze *10:52WIKAAAA123LUBIE UPRAWIAĆ SEX *10:52SoVerySophieEj *10:52TheAngryWikaaaa *10:52SoVerySophiebez takich tu *10:52TheMagictvEJ MÓJ CHOMIK BYŁ GŁODNY! AGA ON TEŻ CHCIAŁ ;-; *10:52Gabrines..... *10:52Marinette505JAK NAZWAĆ TO OPOWIADANIE NA PODSTAWIE TYCH ZDARZEŃ? *WIKAAAA123 opuścił(-a) czat. *10:52PatriszmaSVS.. *10:52TheAngryTutaj jest akcja *10:52SyaaayHAHAHAHAHXD *10:52PatriszmaMIało nie być ostrzeżen. *10:52SyaaayWikaaa xd *10:52TheMagictvSzalajo na chacie xD *10:52KasiaTasiawalka ciepła konta zimna? XD *XDD *10:52SoVerySophieChciałam już ją wyrzucić, jednak mnie uprzedziła c: *10:52TheAngrynie gadaj o sprawach między tobą, a twoim psem *10:52Marinette505Okk xd *10:52SyaaayEJ *NO *CZEKAJTA *Muzyczke muszę włączyć :3 *10:52Patriszmasvs.. *10:52Marinette505Będę popularna na cały polski wattpad *10:52Patriszmazrob screena. *10:52TheAngryooo ja też XD *10:53TheMagictvkto mi kupi mambe :C *WIKAAAA123 dołączył(-a) na czat. *10:53Patriszmawyslij rk powiedz e chcialas ja wyrzucic ale cie upredila *OOO *Ladynoir13 dołączył(-a) na czat. *10:53SyaaaySylfia Lipka - Zopacz :3 *10:53GabrinesJa ci kupie, jeśli oddasz kase xD *10:53WIKAAAA123HEJ *10:53TheMagictvxD *10:53PatriszmaSYJAJ *10:53TheMagictvOk xD *SoVerySophie zablokował WIKAAAA123 na czacie . *10:53PatriszmaCYLI NIE JA JEDNA LUBJE SYLWIE LIPKE *10:53SoVerySophieC: *10:53KasiaTasiaOglądałam ją kiedyś xd *10:53TheMagictvSyjaj miszorowski hałasuje *10:53SoVerySophiePrzez dwie godziny się uspokoi, *10:53Marinette505JA TESZ JOM LUBJE *10:54Syaaay:3 *MOJA KREW! *10:54Gabrines* Gabrines Wika kupuje mambe TheMagictv *10:54Kimiko95Nie ma to jak porządek. *Red Diamona dołączył(-a) na czat. *10:54Patriszmagabrines *10:54TheAngryGadajcie, gadajcie *10:54Patriszmato mi sie wlasnie mamba skonczyla *10:54SyaaayTurururuur :3 *10:54Kimiko95Nic mi się nie chce... *10:54GabrinesTak?? *10:54Patriszmaa ty ja kupujes i to w bunkrze? *foch *10:54TheMagictvfenks ^^ xD dam ci stopisont groszy i mydło xD *10:54SyaaaySyjaj czuje głód. *10:54Patriszma am sie. *10:54SoVerySophieXD *10:54KasiaTasia*O* XD *10:54SyaaayCholefka Konefka :c *10:54TheAngry* TheAngry wykorzystuje nieuwagę miłośników i zabiera im kocyki ze schowka na kocyki *10:55TheMagictvSyjaj miszorowski żre mi tylko słoneczniki *10:55GabrinesBędę miała się czym umyć chociaż xDD *10:55TheAngry* TheAngry ucieka ile sił w nogach *Ladynoir13 opuścił(-a) czat. *10:55SyaaayAle chamidło midło *10:55KasiaTasiaJa musze już iść *10:55TheMagictvpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *10:55SoVerySophiePa *No nie... Zabrał nam zapasy! *10:55KasiaTasiawyślijcie mi jak ktoś cos pisał linka do naszej histori hah XD *10:55GabrinesPapatki *10:55Kimiko95Pa *10:55KasiaTasiapapa *10:55TheAngry* TheAngry dostał mandat za przekroczenie prędkości na autostradzie *Pa *KasiaTasia opuścił(-a) czat. *10:55Red DiamonaUroboros aiedzi w tartarze i je dziewice ale zara tu przyjdzie *10:56SyaaayTeraz dzień pachnie bzem na nowe mam ochotę i śpiewam kiedy śpiewać chcę * *10:56SoVerySophieCo. *10:56TheAngryŚmierć, zabij te kocyki, poduszki i kołderki! *I PLUSZAKI!!!!!!!! *10:56Syaaay:c *10:56TheMagictvO NIE NIE *10:56SyaaayNie mam pluszaków *BUUUM! *10:56TheMagictvTEGO NIE ZROBISZ *10:56GabrinesOddaj mi mojego misia xDD *10:56TheMagictvMOJEGO SYJAJ NIE ZABIJESZ XD *10:57SyaaayJA? *10:57TheMagictvSYJAJ MISZOROWSKI XD *10:57SyaaayAAAAAAAA *O BOŻE *10:57TheMagictvxDD *10:57SyaaayJuż mi się myli xD *Pisze się SYJAJA *xd *syJAJA xd *10:57TheMagictvok xD *10:57TheAngry* TheAngry spalił misia Gabrines *10:57SyaaayTak samo jak syJAJKOnators *10:57TheAngryMuHAHA *10:57Gabrines* Gabrines Wika idzie odbić swoje rzeczy xDD *10:57TheAngryMucha *10:57Syaaay/me *10:58TheAngrychachacha *10:58Gabrines* Gabrines WIka idzie po nóż *10:58TheMagictv* TheMagictv bierze TheAngry swojego pluszaka ON JEST MÓJ OGARNIASZ? *10:58Syaaay* Syaaay PYTA! *10:58TheAngryNie not! *10:58TheMagictv#KoniesUprzejmościMagic xD *10:58SyaaayMACIE JAKIEŚ OPKA DO POCZYTANIA, BO NUUUDY :3 *10:58PatriszmaBlog użytkownika:Patriszma/Życie Adriena Agreste'a 10 SYJAJ, CHCE CYTACIKI, BO LUCY NIE MA. *10:58SyaaayOOOOOOO *10:58Gabrines* Gabrines WIka odbija swoje rzeczy xD Niestety nie używa noża xD *10:58SyaaayIDEM CZYTAĆ *10:58TheAngrymagic! to tylko dlatego że mnie zatrzymała policja, żeby mi mandat wlepić!!!!!!!!!!!!! *10:58SyaaayBAJO MAJO! uuuu *10:58Red DiamonaUroboros zjqdł dziewice i idzie po deser ... Wasze ciepło!!! *10:59TheMagictv* TheMagictv siedzi i czyta wiadomości ze swoim pluszakiem ^^ xD *10:59TheAngry* TheAngry ukradkiem zabiera pluszaczka Magica *10:59TheMagictvO TY !@$% *10:59TheAngry* TheAngry spie***** *10:59TheMagictvZABIJE *10:59Patriszma Blog użytkownika:Patriszma/Życie Adriena Agreste'a 10 *PRZECYTAJTA *10:59TheMagictvNIE MA MOJEGO ALFONSA *10:59PatriszmaTO *PLOSEM *10:59TheMagictvHELP *10:59PatriszmaPLOSEEEEEEEEEEEEM *10:59TheAngry* TheAngry spieprza ile sił w nogach!!!!! *10:59TheMagictvUKRADLI MI ALFONSA *O TY *Slewera opuścił(-a) czat. *11:00GabrinesPożyczyć ci nóż? xD *11:00TheAngry* TheAngry znowu wlepili mandat *11:00BlondynkaJj *11:00TheMagictvPOMÓŻ *11:00Red DiamonaAve *11:00TheAngryNo bez jaj! *11:00TheMagictvUKRADLI MI PLUSZAKA *ALFONSA *11:00TheAngry* TheAngry ucieka policji *11:00Blondynka* Blondynka zabiera pluszaka *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *11:00TheAngry* TheAngry teleportuje się na inną planetę *11:00TheMagictv* TheMagictv zauważa policje i jedzie sprawdzić co tam się dzieje xD *11:00Blondynka* Blondynka oddaje pluszaka Zuzie *11:00TheAngry* TheAngry spala pluszaka Magica *11:01TheMagictv* TheMagictv Otwiera mape planet xD *11:01PatriszmaTO POLICJA, ZNALAZŁA MARCUSA I ARESZTUJĄ GO *11:01TheMagictvyey xD *11:01Panterek BialyJeeeej chce go zabić *11:01Red Diamona* Red Diamona zamroził słońce i zniszczył ciepło !!! *11:01Marinette505"Od zawsze na Ziemi panował spokój i harmonia. Nikomu nie przeszkadzało, że inni woleli ciepło, a drudzy zimno.. Jednak coś się zmieniło. Ktoś to zmienił. Po paru tysiącach lat niezwykłego pokoju między ludźmi na świecie, nastała niesamowita rewolucja. Ktoś wystąpił naprzeciw wszystkim i podzielił świat na dwie części; Miłośników Ciepła oraz Niszczycieli Ciepła. Już od paru lat trwa długa i straszna wojna i nie zapowiada się, że skończy się ona dobrze.. " ~jak wam się podoba opis książki? xd *11:01TheAngryMUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Koniec z twoim głupim pluszakiem! *11:01SoVerySophieJuż jestem *11:01Red DiamonaAv *11:01SoVerySophietablet mi się rozładował... *11:01TheAngrySuperaśny *11:01GabrinesCiekawy *11:01TheMagictvfaajne! *11:02Marinette505Jej ^^ *11:02PatriszmaMARI505 SUUUUUUUUPERRRR *11:02Kimiko95Kurde, kłócę się z moją przyjaciółką na temat systemu opowiadań na tej wiki. *11:02Panterek BialyJa mam kwami która zieje ogniem *11:02TheMagictvej xD 2 strony a ja nie jestem po żadnej czyli jestem nikim ? ;-; *11:02TheAngryMogę skopiować całą rozmowę *11:02Marinette505... tak XD *nie trzeba, aczkolwiek możesz xd *MissiMiyoo dołączył(-a) na czat. *11:03SoVerySophieSkopiuj od zdrajcy, ok? xd *11:03TheMagictvxD Aga ukradli mi Alfonsa xD *11:03MissiMiyooSiemka! *11:03TheMagictvHey! *11:03SoVerySophieHej *11:03Panterek BialyMinyoo *11:03GabrinesHejja *11:03TheAngryMagic *11:03TheMagictvtaq? *11:03TheAngryspalili* *muhahahahaha *11:03TheMagictvO GASZ *11:03Red DiamonaUroborosie przybywaj pieszczochu !!! *11:03TheAngryCo gasz co gasz *11:03MissiMiyooTo pytanie który rozdział pisać do 1 serii czy 2? *11:03TheMagictvZA!@#$% *11:03TheAngryNie odzyskasz pluszaczka! *11:04Panterek BialyPandy mi zeżarły nowom opke *11:04TheMagictv:,C *:,C *wpada w depresje *:C *:C *11:04Marinette505CO CO CO *11:04SoVerySophieNieee *11:04Marinette505JAK TO UKRADLI *11:04TheMagictvspalili :C *11:04SyaaayJUŻ *NAPISAŁAM CYTACIKI? *11:04SoVerySophieTo nie możliwe! *11:04SyaaayMASZ W KOMENTARZU! *11:04Panterek BialyM *11:04TheMagictvO TY *11:04SyaaayCieszmy się wszyscy! *11:04GabrinesJa odzyskam. Cofnę czas niczym Max i odzyskam miśka xD *11:04TheMagictvPRZECIEŻ *11:04MissiMiyooKto chce u mnie rozdział? *11:04TheMagictvJA JESTEM NEUTRALNA *11:04SyaaayJA CHC3!! *11:05SoVerySophie* SoVerySophie zaświeca żarówkę w zniczu, bo ognia nie może być, bo kocyki by się spaliły *11:05MissiMiyooDo 1 czy 2 serii? *11:05SyaaayNOWE 'E' 3 *11:05Panterek BialyJa jestem gdzie minyoo *11:05SyaaayOBY DWÓCH! *Juhu! *11:05SoVerySophieAle Gabi, będziesz mieć krwotok z nosa wtedy! *XD *11:05GabrinesJakoś przeżyje xD *11:05MissiMiyooXD Ale no wybierzcie do której serii? *11:05TheMagictv* TheMagictv Sprawdza w komputerze położenie TheAngry zabije....koniec uprzejmości *11:05SyaaaySyjaj z krainy czaruf *11:05Marinette505https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/65646571 a oto i strona 'tytułowa' książki xdd idę pisać pierwszy rozdział!